


8:First Kiss & 29:Cooking Together

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [7]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), bio-engineered ceo
Genre: Anon Prompt, Cooking, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kalex, kisses x moments meme, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Tumblr Prompt:<br/>I love your Supergirl prompts! Here's one for you. Kalex with 8 and 29<br/>So here you go!</p><p>And yes, I consider Eliza/Cat Bio-Engineered CEO sue me ;) </p><p>  <a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149487999628/writersofthedas-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate">Anon Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme</a></p><p>  <a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149626719338/i-love-your-supergirl-prompts-heres-one-for">#8/29 Kalex - First Kiss & Cooking Together</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	8:First Kiss & 29:Cooking Together

Kara hummed around her kitchen, what little there was of it, pulling items out of her fridge and setting them up on the counter along with all the utensils and things she needed to make dinner. She caught the knock at the door, leaning back as she tipped her chin down, looking past her glasses with her x-ray vision and seeing Alex behind it.

“It's open!” She shouted turning back to her stove and setting the pot full of water on the stove and moving the short distance to the door to help Alex out when she heard the rustle of paper bags.

“Okay I just asked for a couple of thing-” Kara used her super speed to catch the bottles of wine that broke through the bag bottom, leaving the canned goods to fall and roll to the floor as Alex swore scrambling to get her bearings as she pushed past Kara to set the remains of the bags on the counter.

“Nevermind.”

“What you were out, and you said you were making lasagna, I know you Kara, you only make that when mom is coming over.”

“You don't know I could have invited the guys from work for a game night or something.”

“Uh huh, that's usually a pizza and beer run. This is wholesome cooking you're working on.”

“Which clearly you'll be participating in with wholesome drinking.”

“Damn skippy. I got extra just for after.” She held up a small bottle of Jameson and shook it before tucking it away under the counter.

“I swear, the only person who could out drink you I think is Ms. Grant.”

“You've said this before.” The pair moved around one another throughout their conversation in a perfect balance of function and domesticity like they always seemed to fall into.

“Yes, I've seen it, she has had more vodka per volume in her body than you and managed to function. A little off balance perhaps but she was, quite intellectual.” Kara ducked down grabbing a pan as Alex stretched over her, exposing her abdomen as she shoved a bottle of wine into the top cabinet with the accompanying glasses.

Kara curled her fingers into her hand to keep from reaching up and turned her head back down, waiting for Alex to start to move before pushing to a stand. What she hadn't expected was for Alex simply to straighten up instead of step back, forcing the pair of them a few inches apart and setting Kara's chest into a faint flush.

“Hi.” Alex allowed, studying Kara and her slight fluster before she stepped back into the stove with a small thud. “I'm getting an early start.”

Kara chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck as Alex curled an already procured wine glass into her chest turning to get it filled until Kara boldly reached over, snagging her belt loop and pulling Alex back.

The other woman stumbled slightly not having expected that, pressing into Kara and the stove feeling her chest constrict almost painfully. The two had been dancing around each other for so long now it wasn't even funny. Alex had tried to stem it, shove her feelings aside and throw herself into work, until Kara called her upset or showed up in her suit all dirty or ashen from a fight.

She wasn't sure what Kara was thinking or feeling half the time and Alex swore it was just some misplaced affection until Kara would hold her hand as they sat together on the couch. Hug her for just a moment or two more than was necessary, or look at her mouth like she was contemplating kissing her and then Alex would turn away or feign drunkenness or some other lame excuse and Kara would retreat until the next moment.

Like now.

“Uhm.” Alex swallowed visibly, giving Kara an uneasy but amused smile as she half stepped back although the other woman's fingers refused to let her waistband go. “Or not?”

“Nope.” Kara took in a deep breath, she was tired of seeing Alex get so close to her, how her aura flared and came to life around her only to have it dissipate when Kara seemed to respond to her. There were all manner of improper implications to the pair of them starting some kind of relationship but Kara wasn't actually Alex's sister, she wasn't even human. It might be troublesome and obscure and make some people look at them differently but how was that contrary than how some people viewed her as Supergirl.

“You're not getting halfway to drunkville before Eliza get's here. You're going to help me cook.”

Alex laughed outright, causing Kara's grip to loosen as she let out a sigh and Alex gave her an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, you know I can't even boil water.”

“Exactly, we're going to make this together and we're going to surprise Eliza and yourself. So put the glass down and start opening cans.” Kara commanded, straightening slightly as she stared Alex down, daring her to say something to the opposite. Alex shifted her jaw, turning the glass back over and offering it to Kara to put away.

Kara grinned a brilliant smile and Alex felt her heart seized at the sight of it, knowing she was the cause and couldn't help but grin back before moving away. “Okay, where do I start?”

Kara closed the cabinet and gathered her bearings shaking off the want to snag Alex up and kiss her with that stupid smile on her stupid face. “Salt, put uhm, yeah put salt in the water for the pasta and set it on high to boil.”

“Why salt?”

“It flavors the pasta and you end up having to use less salt in the whole thing cause the noodles soak it up as they boil.”

“I just thought it was for show.”

Kara chuckled, taking the olive oil and putting a small bit in the water before moving to another burner and pouring a little more into the skillet. “Olive oil helps the noodles from sticking together when they're done before you ask.”

“Why thank you Chef Danvers.”

Kara lifted the slotted spoon pointing at Alex. “No you're Chef Danvers, I'm Chef Zor-El for this little interlude.”

“Ooho kay then. Chef Zor-El.” Alex chuckled, putting salt into the water and setting it to boil before moving over to the counter space and separating cans.

“Wash your hands.” Kara was already putting spices into the pan, waiting for them to warm before she grabbed the packages of meat and handed them to Alex right after she dried herself. “Time to get your hands dirty.” Kara offered moving to the sink and washing her own hands.

Alex refrained from saying the first thing that popped into her mind, setting the packages on the counter before prying the plastic off. “I just washed them.”

“Yes and you're dealing with raw meat. Need to mix the two packages together, in that bowl.” Alex felt over dressed in her jeans, tank and thin off the shoulder sweater, watching Kara move about in socked feet, sweatpants that barely covered her hips and her old university shirt.

“Alex?”

The woman shook her head slightly looking back up at Kara who was clearly trying not to smile and her chest was all pink again. “What, uhm, do I just mash them together or?”

Kara smiled, grabbing a few more spices and putting them into the bowl before stepping up to Alex until they were side by side and pressed at the hip. “Sort of, you remember playdough.”

Alex rolled her eyes and watched as Kara took equal part of the ground meats she had, rolled them in the spices in the bowl and then started to mix them together. “Just add as you go, doesn't have to be perfect just even then add it to that pan and start stirring.”

She stepped aside, letting Alex take over as she moved back over to the sink and washed her hands again, grabbing another smaller pot, setting it on the stove as she opened cans without effort and eased them in to stir. “There's minced onions and garlic on the counter, wash your hands again and add a few dashes of it and keep stirring. You want it to brown but not crust up.”

“Not that I'm complaining.”

“But?” Kara asked, stirring in tomato sauce, paste and other various items she had prepped before Alex got there.

“If you can cook like this why do we order out so much?”

“Because I can eat the whole thing by myself and sometimes buying fresh stuff versus just having someone make it all for me and buy twice as much for the same price.”

“I guess that makes sense...” Kara came up behind her then, setting her chin on Alex's shoulder as she watched her work.

“It's more special this way.” She murmured against Alex's neck, causing her to suck in a breath and nearly drop her spoon.

Before Alex could turn around Kara was away from her again, stirring the sauce. “Alright, use the spoon and scoop the meat into here.”

“Why not just dump it?”

“Cause there'll be too much grease and oil. Makes stuff too slippery and trust me you want it to stick to your ribs not go straight through you.”

“Ew Kara.” The other woman laughed, adjusting the temperatures on the stove.

“Just spoon it in here, the water's boiling. Oh! And keep stirring so nothing sticks.”

“I'm amazed you're trusting me to do this.”

“You can stir Alex, the hard part's coming.” Kara opened up the box of noodles, easing them into the much larger pot as she set the timer and snagged the pan Alex had just vacated of meat and moved to the sink to wash it, cleaning up empty cans and the like as she went.

“You know I could do that.”

“Then you wouldn't be cooking.”

“Funny.”

“I know I am. And I know you like it.” Kara grinned, scrubbing at the pot before shaking out her hands and then moving to dry it and hang it back on the wall.

“All I'm doing is stirring Kara it's not exactly rocket science.”

“Taste it.”

“What?”

“Taste, the sauce.” Kara rolled her eyes, floating up to the top of her cabinet and grabbing a pyrex dish before setting it on the counter.

Alex spooned a small, amount and tasted it making a slight face causing Kara to laugh.

“What? You said taste it.”

“And clearly it's not right otherwise you'd eat another mouthful.” She came over then, standing expectantly. Alex raised her brow looking at the other woman who only raised both brows at her hands on her hips.

“You...you wanna oh, ok.” Alex got another spoonful sample and held it up, watching Kara mouth the spoon and tasting the sauce a minute with a hum. Alex never wanted to be a spoon more in her life, she swallowed again and cleared her throat slightly. “So?”

“You tell me.”

“I don't.”

Kara pressed closer, taking the spoon from Alex and getting another mouthful for Alex to really try. “Taste it and tell me.”

“You first.” Alex spoke, watching Kara taste the sauce again before she leaned forward and caught Kara's mouth with her own. Kara was quick to lose the spoon, hands slipping into Alex's hair as she felt her back hit her island. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara's back hugging her close before she felt the slight tug of her hair in Kara's hands pulling her back. She froze for a half second and then broke away, opening her eyes seeing Kara's lost expression and felt her heart drop out.

“Was going to say you but now I'm not so sure.” Alex relaxed her hold on Kara only to be pulled back as Kara kissed her properly. It was Alex's turn to be against a counter and holding onto Kara for dear life before they broke apart again.

“Should've done that a long time ago.” Kara breathed, feeling Alex smile against her chin before the two broke into a fit of giggles.

Once their fit subsided Kara informed Alex with additional tastes and a couple more kisses what exactly was missing from the sauce until they both agreed it was perfect. Next came building the layers for their dinner and setting it into the oven. Kara had just slipped off to go change when her phone rang.

“I've got it.”

“If it's Eliza tell her she doesn't need to bring anything just herself.”

“Kara Danvers’ phone.” Alex answered with a smirk, only to have it fall slightly. “Wh- uhm okay, sure yeah, no I don't mind, Kara won't either. Yup. No we've uhm we've got it taken care of. Oh, well I have wine, yes I got the one you like, if they want, okay, yup. I'll let her know. Yeah I ...”

Alex lost track of her thoughts as Kara came out of the bathroom, she was far more casual than she was when Alex saw her at work but her hair was done and she had the faintest bit of makeup on and was just putting on her glasses when she stepped back out into the main room.

“Is that, Eliza?” Kara walked up, tightening her belt before stopping, tipping her head slightly at Alex before smirking and stepping closer. “Hi Eliza!” She shouted, stirring Alex from her thoughts before checking the oven, thankful it had been replaced after her mother had visited the last time.

“Yeah, okay, bye.”

Kara set back flat footed as Alex came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist causing her to smile as she wrapped her hands around Alex's forearms and straightening slightly as Aex set her chin on Kara's shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Alex whispered, her heart beating hard enough for Kara to feel it against her back.

Kara nodded, licking her lips slightly as she leaned back into Alex who hugged her tighter. “Yeah.”

“Mom's bringing a date.”

Kara stiffened slightly, hugging Alex's arms when she caught her tone, she still held onto the notion of her parents as she remembered them before.

“Are you okay with that?”

Alex drew in a deep breath, letting it out just as slow s Kara rubbed her arms gently. “I can tell her you're-”

“Going to stay for dinner. I don't want you to have gone to all this trouble.” She nosed Kara's ear. “You even got me to cook.”

Kara grinned, turning in Alex's arms, gently pushing her hair into place and away from her cheek. “Is this okay?”

Alex nodded, watching Kara's features carefully as blue eyes searched over her own face.

“Then we'll be okay.” She draped her arms on Alex's shoulders, bending them up and threading her fingers in the short lengths of her hair.

“What?” Alex asked after a minute or more of them just standing there.

“Can I kiss you again?” Kara's chest flushed under the neckline of her shirt and Alex couldn't help but smile slightly before she nodded. Kara leaned in slowly, threading her fingers into Alex's hair and pulling her closer as she brought their lips together. Their kiss was gentler this time, softer and it stole Alex's breath away when she felt the barest edge of Kara's tongue whisper across her lips asking for entry until the pair of them nearly jumped out of their skins when the buzzer went off.

Alex made a small groan and let her head fall back looking to the ceiling as Kara's forehead thumped against her chest with a small laugh. “How far was Eliza and, her guest?”

“She didn't say.” Alex sighed, relinquishing her hold on Kara as she turned away shut the oven off and without thought pulled the glass pan out of the oven and set it on the counter.

“Alright, so, break out the glasses, we'll get a head start, or you will, and we'll all get through this.”

Alex moved over to the cabinet, grabbing four glasses and two bottles of wine, knowing her mother liked white even if red paired better with what they were eating. She filled them up accordingly chuckling as Kara grabbed a box of frozen garlic knots out and set about putting them on a tray and into the oven just as a knock on the door sounded.

“So we can make dinner but we warm up the bread.”

Kara hooked Alex's shirt, stealing another kiss with a laugh at the other woman's expression. “Do you know how hard it is to make bread from scratch?” Alex just stayed put as Kara went to the door pulling it open.

“Hi El....Ms. Grant?”

Alex nearly choked on her wine, setting the glass down as she came around the corner of the island as Kara backed up nearly thumping into Alex when Eliza rounded the corner. “Hey girls.”

A very casual,designer jean and t-shirt clad Cat Grant looked at the pair then over her shoulder at Eliza and back again.

“What am I missing?” Eliza questioned.

Alex cleared her throat slightly. “Uhm, -Mom-, is this who you met at the NSF thing?”

“Yes, Cat's apparently been one of the top benefactors especially in the progression of women in science for years.”

“My. Boss. You. You brought my boss to dinner? As your date?”

“Apparently?” Alex asked

“Anonymous doner.”

“Danvers, how did you not...” Kara stammered.

“She wasn't pointed out to me as Danvers, Kara, or your..” Cat tried to explain.

“Foster mother.”

“She is -my- mother though.” Alex pressed.

“Such a pleasure to see you again Agent Scully.” Cat offered her an unnerving smile.

“This is rich.” Alex said, screwing the single glass she still held and grabbing the bottle as Eliza shut the door and Kara just stood there. “When you said Cat a few weeks ago when I called you, I thought you meant you got a house cat -Mom-.” Alex grinned, filling her glass fuller watching Cat's eyes narrow.

“Alexandra.” Eliza scolded, setting her bag down as she came to stand beside Cat, her attention slowly turning to Kara who looked like a lost puppy.

“Kara honey?”

“You're dating... my boss... Eliza.. dating...” She whispered, watching Cat sigh as Eliza set a hand on her shoulder starting to apologize.

“And I'm dating you.” Alex chimed in, taking another hearty sip of her wine, wrapping an arm around Kara's waist. “So who wants some lasagna?”

Cat actually had to stabilize Eliza as she seemed to stumble on her daughter’s words, everything slowly slipping into place her gaze leveling back on Kara.

“So you’re dating your sister.”

“Foster”

“And you’re dating my mother.”

“I need to sit down.” Cat grabbed the nearest chair and set Eliza into it as Alex actually brought the pair of women their own glasses of wine.

“This beats Thanksgiving by a million miles.”

 


End file.
